


I'm in love with the shape of you.

by justmarcialima



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Insecure Beth, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, getting caught, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Rio breaks into Beth's house. She's not even surprised about it.They end up having sex against a window.





	I'm in love with the shape of you.

**Author's Note:**

> My summary sucks I know but please give this fanfic a chance. It's my first time writing for this fandom but I am completely in love with this couple and for me they're already canon. All mistakes are mine and keep in mind english is not my first language. Please leave kudos and comments if you like, I smile every time I receive a comment, I'm not even kidding. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Being a mother of four and having a worthless husband, Beth was always busy hence she didn’t had the time to spend in front of a mirror. In recent years, she even went as far as avoiding it because she had put on a couple of pounds when her last kid was born and she hadn’t managed to lose it.

 

Things started changing when she began to work with Rio.  In the beginning it was like “work for” than “work with”, but Beth was confident he saw her as an equal instead of an employee in present days. Beth had finally the money to spend on herself rather than with others and she took advantage of it. Her self-esteem also improved. After she found out Dean was cheating on her with a girl half her age she felt every single one of her forty-three years like a rock at the bottom of her stomach. Part of her even blamed herself for his infidelity before she snapped out of it.

 

Beth knew what she looked like and most of the time now days she was happy with it. The woman was aware that she was heavier than some of the moms at her kids school but she liked eating and she wouldn’t stop because some of the nastier moms at school stated that she had gained a few pounds and she should lose it.  She was perfectly healthy and she would not abide to crazy diets just because some women on the street told her to.

 

In the end, the only thing in her body that usually bothered her non-stop were her boobs. They had always been very disproportioned to her body and since she gained weight they’ve become bigger. Buying a bra that fit was hard work enough but buying a cute bra was even harder. Usually the bigger the number more hideous was the bra, so that was one of the reasons why she had blamed herself for Dean’s infidelity for a while in the beginning. Maybe if she worked harder to look sexy he wouldn’t have strayed? Of course, she soon realized that nothing she would have done would have mattered because her ex-husband was a prick.

 

Part of her increased self-esteem she also blamed on Rio. What it said about her that she felt more in control of who she were when she was with a gangster? Rio trusted her with important things and he believed in her capacity and intelligence more than her own husband who always thought she was naïve and gullible. Rio saw a side of her that she had never even thought existed.

 

Beth also realized that Rio looked at her most of the time like he wanted to eat her. During their meetings he always glanced her up and down before he started talking. In the beginning, she thought it was because he didn’t saw her as an equal and was sizing her up. But now she realized every time he looked at her it was with a little bit of lust, even when he was mad. That gave her power over him, even if slightly. And having power over him made her feel good about herself and how she looked.

 

Her breasts were the first thing men noticed about her and usually the only thing they noticed about her but Rio had noticed her mind before her body and that had never happened to her before. In her youth, Beth had been accustomed with the fact that men overly sexualized her. What it said about men these days that a gangster valued all of her more than only her body?

 

That day Beth had a very busy morning. She had woken up late, hence making the kids late so she only threw on a buttoned down sweater above her bra and went to start her day making the kids breakfast, or rather, preparing their cereal bowls since she didn’t had the time to do more. Her eldest son had “forgotten” to do his homework the night before so she had to yell the answers to him as she fed the dog in the other room.

 

It was a true whirlwind until they went to school and Beth could take a breather. It was only then that she could sit down on her kitchen and finally have her own breakfast, just coffee with a piece of toast with strawberry jam.

 

Was there that Rio found her, when he let himself into her house a few minutes later. Beth wasn’t even surprised to see him there, she didn’t even startled anymore when he broke into her house. It was part of their dynamic. Rio looked amazing in the morning light, dressed in a navy shirt that was buttoned all the way to his neck as usual, only highlighting his eagle tattoo. His denim trousers  were dark as well and he was wearing black Doc Martens on his feet. As Beth looked him up and down she realized that if it wasn’t for the situation she probably would have never looked at him on the street. Of course Rio was attractive but he wasn’t exactly her type. They were complete opposites from each other and there was also the fact that he was a bit younger than her.

 

“Aren’t you tired of breaking into my house?” She asked, raising a fair eyebrow as she sipped on her coffee.

 

Rio only gave her That™ smirk as he looked at her. That smirk meant trouble. It made Beth’s mind swirl and caused her legs to tremble. Not in fear but in lust.

 

“Rough mornin’?” He asked as his gaze dropped to her lips as she took another sip.

 

Beth almost felt self-conscious about her appearance but she shook herself out of it. “Something like that.” She muttered. “Got some job I need to do?” Beth asked as she made her way around the kitchen counter and walked towards him. Rio didn’t even disguise how his eyes ran up and down her body hungrily, staying a minute longer on her bosom which made her blush.

 

“Somethin’ like that.” He responded as he finally focused on her eyes again and Beth rolled her eyes. “I need you to come with me to pick up a package.”

 

“Oh? And what I am supposed to do with it?”

 

“One thing at a time.” He winked at her and Beth refrained from rolling her eyes again. “You really should button up your sweater first though.” He smirked and Beth widened her eyes, gasping as she went to look for a mirror. Rio just followed her in a leisured pace.

 

As she reached the mirror, her worst guess turned out to be true. You see, women with big breasts had a hate relationship with button downs because the buttons popped open at any slight movement and they usually didn’t saw it until someone pointed it out. Beth’s buttons were popped open exactly in the place where her cleavage and bra met, showing a good amount of pale skin and the fabric of her black bra. Beth huffed in annoyance as she tried to button up. Rio stood behind her as he looked at her in the mirror.

 

“These stupid breasts!” She muttered under her breath not realizing he was right behind her.

 

“I wouldn’t call them stupid. More like magnificent.” He whispered against her ear. His low voice and the heat of his body behind her, without touching, caused her to shiver and the little hairs on her nape stand on edge. Beth blushed furiously at the comment and looked up, finding his dark eyes on the mirror. Rio’s eyes were hungry, hungrier than she had ever seen. The heat of his body was begging her to lean on him, closing the gap between their bodies and succumbing at what they both craved. Rio licked his bottom lip and leaned his head slightly, inhaling the scent of her hair and causing Beth to close her eyes at the surge of desire she felt. “You drive me crazy, woman. It’s infuriating.” He whispered, his mouth so close to her ear that his lips touched the shell of her ear at each word. Beth was sure she whined, she couldn’t help herself. She was so wet, she was sure her panties were soaked. It was just the Rio effect. She had power over him but he had equal power over her.

 

She was stupid to think that she for a moment thought she had the upper hand in this relationship of theirs. Nobody had the upper hand, they were equally into each other thus equaling their power.

 

Nobody knew who made the first move, but suddenly they were kissing and Beth was being pressed to the cold glass of the mirror by Rio’s heated body, his hands on her breasts. The redhead dug her nails on his nape causing him to groan and grind against her making her feel his hard erection against her clothed core. Beth reached for his shirt and started to undo his buttons frantically as Rio’s mouth descended on her jaw and pressed against her neck, biting and licking at her pulse point. His fingers were undoing her sweater with dexterity and soon she was being shed of it while she had only undone half of Rio’s buttons. Beth picked up the pace after that and shed his shirt as well, caressing his caramel skin littered with tattoos.

 

Rio dropped his mouth to her cleavage after that, licking and marking the pale skin as he massaged her breasts. Beth moaned as she felt his hot tongue on her skin and the painful little nips of his teeth. The redhead managed to open his pants and unzip him but soon they were fumbling around because Rio pulled her away from the mirror and kissed her, maneuvering her body towards the window and pressing her there, causing her to yelp as the cold hit her bare skin. He freed her of her pants and shoes and threw aside his own trousers and boots, standing in front of her in gray tight boxer briefs. His cock was leaking and staining the fabric and Beth felt her mouth water at the sight. She wanted to drop to her knees and worship his body but Rio beat her to it as he unclasped her bra and pulled off her panties, leaving her completely naked against the glass window and the faint breeze of the morning.

 

He just stood there for a while, palming his hard bulge and staring at her as he bit his bottom lip. Beth blushed furiously from the tip of her ears to the top of her breasts at the look on his face. She tried to cover up but he tsked at her, pushing her arms away.

 

“Don’t cover up. You’re the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.” He said, completely serious and sincere. “You’re build like a goddess.”

 

Beth smiled despite herself and curled a hand on his nape, bringing him back to a kiss. She wanted him naked as soon as possible but Rio had other plans as he finished the kiss with a bite on her bottom lip and closed his mouth around a rosy nipple, sucking at the nub until it was red and bruised making Beth moan loudly. After he was content with the state of her nipple, he did the same with the other as his hand snaked down her belly and palmed her sex, coating his fingers in her juice as he rubbed at her clit. Beth moaned and trembled as he rubbed her clit with intent and preciseness.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He muttered against her chest as he dipped two of his fingers inside her entrance, pumping twice and bringing his fingers to his lips, lapping at the her wetness with a groan. “You taste so good.” He said as he looked into her clear eyes. “I want a taste straight from the font.” He smirked as he dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted one of her legs to his shoulder. After that Rio didn’t hold back, delving into her folds, licking away at her entrance and sucking on her clit, making Beth see stars as her head hit the glass window. By now she wasn’t even worried if one of her nosy neighbors were going to catch a glimpse of her white ass pressed against the window, all she cared about was how Rio’s tongue was pressing against all her right places and how her hands felt against his scalp as she pushed him further against her pelvis, almost drowning him in her pussy. Rio didn’t care if he actually drowned, it would be a marvelous way to go.

 

Rio kept at it as Beth begged him to not stop because she was close. He redoubled his efforts inserting two of his fingers inside of her and pumping, keen on making her cum.

 

Beth felt a wave of pleasure building at her lower stomach and it came crashing down on her with no warning as Rio pressed his fingers against that little bundle of nerves on her front walls. Beth came with Rio’s name on her lips, shouting it to the heavens as Rio drank her juices eagerly, only stopping when she was over sensitive.

 

Rio got up from the ground, wiping his mouth on his forearm and looked at her with a lazy smug smile as Beth panted and glanced sleepily at him. The redhead pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue as she pushed down his boxers and felt his hard cock brush against her belly. Still kissing him, she reached and grabbed the thick member in her hand, feeling the texture and girth as Rio groaned against her lips. Beth smirked as she stroked him firmly, causing him to buckle on her hand. Rio ended the kiss with a little peck as he said:

 

“I’ll be just a minute.” Before disentangling himself from her and walking away, leaving her confused until she saw him pick up his trousers from the ground and grab a condom in his wallet. He didn’t wait until he got to her again to put on the condom and when Rio reached her he was ready to go.

 

They kissed again as Beth wrapped a leg around Rio’s hip and he lifted her up, making her wrap her other leg around him and her arms as well. He dragged his cock on her pussy, coating it in her juices. “Stop teasing.” She whined as he put only the head of his cock inside her. “Fuck me, Rio.” She demanded, looking straight into his dark eyes. Rio smirked at her.

 

“Your request is a order, ma’am.” Just like that he slammed his cock into her and did not wait for her to adjust before he started pounding into her. Beth moaned loudly everything he bottomed inside of her, feeling the delicious drag on his cock against her constricting walls.  She was so wet she could feel her juices coating her inner thighs. Beth couldn’t remember the last time she had an orgasm. She wasn’t sure if she even had one with Dean during the years of her marriage. Dean was all about his own pleasure, selfish as he was, so she couldn’t remember if he actually ever made her cum. If he had, he certainly wasn’t on the same level as Rio who could make her quiver with just a lower intonation of his voice. That was what he was doing right now, whispering the filthiest stuff into her ear in that deep and delicious dragged voice of his. He was telling her how nice her cunt felt around his cock, how he couldn’t wait to make her cum for him again, how he was sure her neighbors were hearing how much of a bitch in heat she was for some latino cock and how he couldn’t wait to fuck her until she couldn’t walk, until everyone around them found out how much of a wanton whore she was.

 

Beth should be blushing like a school girl at his dirty talk but she was wetter than ever, moaning like the wanton whore that he was saying she was. And she was loving every moment of it. She could feel her legs trembling and how her nails were digging into his back. He would have some nasty starches after this but none of them cared. Beth finally came when Rio sucked on one of her nipples and brushed a finger against her clit. She came so hard that she was sure she blacked out for a moment, just hearing a high pitched sound in the back of her mind that he later realized it was herself. She felt her walls clenching violently around Rio’s cock and that was what drove him to the edge as he came with a groan and buried his head on her neck.

 

They stayed like this for a moment, panting in each other’s embrace before Rio placed her on the ground. Beth’s legs were trembling like jelly but she managed to stay up, even if with the help of the window behind her. Rio smiled at her and she smiled back, kissing him with all the energy she had left. She had no idea what would become of them, but she was confident it would be amazing.

 

Beth had blushed when she finally was able to stand without the help of the window, because there was a perfect mark of her sweaty ass and back on it. Rio laughed so hard that tears sprung to his eyes at the sight while Beth only hit his arm in embarrassment. He smiled at her and kissed her for her trouble and after that she wasn’t that embarrassed anymore.

 

 

They kept seeing each other on a regular basis, but the sex happened on a bed or the couch on the further occasions. The first time they had sex, however, came to bite her in the ass, a whole month later.

 

Beth was in a meeting with the other PTA moms at her children’s school because they were supposed to be raising funds for a bake sale. She had realized that the moms had stared at her funny when she walked in but she dismissed it because she hadn’t been attending the meetings as she used to. Boy, was she wrong about that. It had started simple enough as they asked her how she was doing and why she wasn’t attending the meetings as she used too. Then Marjorie, who happened to be her front door neighbor, asked her who was the younger tattooed man that she had seen entering and leaving her house on a daily basis. Beth was just about to respond that it was none of her business when Vanessa, another one of her neighbors, gave a wicked smile.

 

“Oh Marjorie dear, that’s Bethie’s boy toy.” She said with a perverse smile and Beth immediately glared at her. “George and I were appalled when we were having breakfast one day and saw them fucking against the window for everyone to see. So vulgar.” She said and Beth could both feel the blood draining out of her face and the heat of anger rising. It was conflicting feelings. The other moms gasped and looked at her.

 

“His name is Rio and he is definitely not my boy toy.” She said in an icy tone of voice as she glared dagger at the woman. “He is in fact my boyfriend.” They all gasped. “And I’m sure you’re just jealous Vanessa, since I know for a fact that George is having an affair with Marjorie and probably has not fucked you since the conception of Arthur.” She smirked as the woman gasped and looked at Marjorie, sitting next to her who looked appalled and like she was a deer in the headlights. “I’m just sorry that you couldn’t hear how loud I was screaming since that day alone he made me cum eight times, only two of them against that window and the rest in my bedroom.” She smiled. “Maybe if you had heard us, you could pick up a thing or two.” Beth winked and got up from her seat as she picked up her purse. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do than stay here in this nest of snakes, like fucking my boyfriend for example. Good day, everyone.”

 

With that Beth walked out with a triumphant smirk on her face as she walked away from the shouting matches between Vanessa and Marjorie.

 


End file.
